Location-based technologies and mobile technologies are often considered the center of the technology revolution of this century. Essential to these technologies is a way to best present location-based information to devices, particularly mobile devices. The technology used to represent these information so far has been based on a two dimensional map.
Some efforts have been made to generate a three-dimensional map of urban cities via aerial imagery or specialized camera-equipped vehicles. However, these three-dimensional maps have limited texture and are difficult to update. No viable solutions have been found prior to this invention. Thus, there remains a need to solve the limitation in the existing two-dimensional (2D) and three-dimensional (3D) maps. Ways of resolving these problems have been sought by those in the art, but prior developments have not taught or suggested any viable solutions.